Beet
Beet is a Saiyan Time-Patroller who features and makes his debut in the three-part Dragon Ball Spin-Off Series - The Time Patroller, aswell as a late appearance in the Dragon Ball Super manga and anime. Beet is a Saiyan who was saved by Rover the Time Patroller before the destruction of Planet Namek. The Time Patrollers rescued a Saiyan and awarded him with the Time-Patroller role after witnessing the Saiyan's potential. Later on in Dragon Ball Super, Beet leaves his home in Tokitoki City, and resides on Planet Earth, fighting mostly with the Universe 7 team. Background - DBTP Part 1 Beet was a random, Saiyan teenager who lived in the depths of a big city on Planet Vegeta. During the time of Frieza's conquest, Beet practiced martial arts, aswell as helping his mother with the chores. Beet's life was saved after Rover came across a light-hearted Saiyan within the Planet Vegeta database in the Time-Nest. The destruction of Planet Vegeta went underway and Beet arrived just in time to rescue Beet from Frieza's heatwave. Grieving from the loss of his planet, Beet accepts the role of a Time-Patroller, only if he could one day, rescue his mother. The Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, accepts this request. However, Planet Vegeta cannot be completely saved, as it would mess with key events in the timeline. Beet begins his training with the Supreme Kai of War, Hadea. During this time, Beet's power grows exponentially due to the training and the challenging missions he is sent to accomplish with Rover. Both arrive on Planet One, a large planet in the eastern galaxy. On this planet lies a time-disturbance, as a powerful race known as the argons attempt to disrupt time. Rover kills the leader of the argon tribe. However, Beet is left fighting for his life after failing to defend against a lightning wave attack. DBTP - Part 2 In the second part of the mini-series, Beet is shown to be making a speedy recovery in the time nest. Furthermore, Rover is surprisingly stunned by Beet's exceptional ki control and recovery. As shown in the flash-back, Beet was able to negate an attack that was surely to kill him with his instinctual energy. Rover alerts Hadea of Beet's ability, and Hadea agrees to activate Beet's full potential. Hadea uses the technique of the Old Kai in Dragon Ball Z, to unlock Beet's full potential, making Ultimate Beet. Ultimate Beet is sent on his first time-control mission since his accident, only to pulverise a group of demons from the demon realm. Chronoa alerts Beet, warning him of the Demon time rogues, Towa and Mira, who could be behind the sudden emerge of demons. This turns out to be correct, as Mira emerges from a portal created by the demons. Beet challenges Mira, but is underwhelming to the Demon Lord. Mira attacks Beet viciously. However! just in time, Rover and Val arrive and assist Beet. Beet witnesses the gruesome death of Val and fights against Mira in a powerful ki blast showdown. Part 3 This part takes place directly after the ki blast climax from the second part. Beet and Mira are head-to-head in a huge energy blast in space. Beet's motivation and surprising abilities overwhelm Mira, causing him to retreat after negating the ki blast with great effort. Rover continues to fight off the waves of demon rogues, as beet follows Mira into the portal. Here, Mira is seen returning to Towa's Palace. He follows Mira discretely inside by teleporting using the Instant Transmission. Beet watches as Towa restores Mira to maximum health. She then expresses her plans to destroy the Supreme Kai, killing Lord Beerus, so she can deploy an army of demons and control the universe. Beet interrupts and Chronoa arrives with Hadea by using the transmittor on Beet's Time-Patroller uniform. Hadea charges after Mira, but is killed by Towa's disabling attack. Beet is angered by the death of his teacher and love interest, and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Beet's immense power in his base form causes the Super Saiyan form to prove extremely powerful to the demon realm. Beet hits Mira arround the palace and destroys the palace guards with ease. He destroys the palace with Hadea's signiture move and flees from the demon realm with Chronoa. Outside of the realm, Super Saiyan Beet destroys the realm portal, disabling Towa's access to the world. Dragon Ball Super Beet makes his debut in Dragon Ball Super during the time disruptance. During his appearance in Dragon Ball Super, Beet unlocks Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue from the help of Goku. Beet makes cameo appearances until his debut episode, episode 162 entitled 'The Arrival of Importance.' In this episode, Beet portrays great power in his base form, shocking the warriors of Planet Earth, especially Piccolo. Beet defeats Goku's base form, forcing the Saiyan legend to transform into his ascending states. Goku is pushed to his Super Saiyan 3 form, before defeating Beet. Shortly after this, Goku promises to teach Beet the Super Saiyan transformation. Beet transforms into a Super Saiyan at the start of episode 163. Super Saiyan Beet's sheer force causes Vegeta to transform into his Blue form. Beet is defeated, but returns to Tokitoki City with great confidence after learning of Super Saiyan. Beet is seen training alongside fellow time-patrollers in the city, ascending to greater heights. The Supreme Kai of Time eventually assigns Beet onto a new mission that doesn't evolve heading back in time. Chronoa offers Beet the role of watching over Universe 7 during dark times, lending aid to the Earth's special forces when necessary. Beet accepts this vacancy, and becomes a Watcher. Some time after his last appearance, Beet is seen on a distant planet in the Southern Galaxy of Universe 7. A fleet of Nordic-like creatures consume the planet of it's energy, causing a potential crisis. Beet dismantles the fleet in his base form, before being confronted by the leader, who had absorbed tons of the atmosphere's energy, aswell as many others. Beet is forced into his Super Saiyan form. However, he soon realizes that his attacks are feeding the creature's energy hunger, growing it stronger. Beet decides to ascend even further, posing an energy output too overpowering for the creature, killing it. This form was later revealed to be a form equivalent to the Super Saiyan 3 form, known as Solar Super Saiyan. Solar Super Saiyan uses less stamina than Super Saiyan 3 and is Beet's gateway to the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Power Beet's training from Hadea, skyrocketed his power level from 340 as a teenager to 1,300,000. Furthermore, his power grew exponentially from a zenkai boost he received during the fight on Planet One. His power level is then recorded to be 4,900,000. His growth in power is mainly due to the godly aromas of the Time Nest, aswell as the training received from the Supreme Kai of War. The time spent in the Time Nest also allowed Beet to find it easier to unlock god ki and the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. In Dragon Ball Super, Beet's strength in base form was equivalent to Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Upon learning to tap into that super power, his power forces Vegeta to transform into his Super Saiyan Blue state. Super Saiyan Blue Beet is expected to debut soon. Although there has been speculation that his power would be greater than Lord Beerus.